User blog:Corbierr/New Students, Old Drama, Chapter 12
Sorry it’s been a while guys, but it’s back! Chapter 11 'Chapter 12-' “Good morning, everyone,” Walking Bunny yawned awake after their long night. “Has anyone seen Dan?” He asked taking a seat in between Theresa and Corrin. “He wasn’t in our room when I woke up.” “No, he probably went to school early,” “Yeah, probably...” ---- Dan had indeed left early, but not for school. He was on his way to see Patricia and Jerome, after receiving an early morning text. His heart was thundering in his chest. Was he doing the right thing? He had to be; He trusted Jerome and Patricia to be the good guys, and after all, he had made a promise. He wouldn’t turn back now, not when he was already about to see them. No turning back. “Jerome? Patricia?” He asked, knocking on the door of the warehouse. Jerome opened the door and smiled. “You’re here, great. We were worried you’d bail on us.” “''Jerome was worried,” Patricia corrected. “So...do you have it?” Dan nodded and opened up his backpack. He gently pulled out Fabian’s journal and handed it to Patricia. “I had to steal it from my roommate before he even woke up.” Slowly, a smile grew on her face. “Perfect.” “I don’t get it though, what do you two need the journal for, anyway?” “Clues. Fabian locked away an old bunch of papers somewhere. Those papers will give us information on the orb.” Dan frowned. “But why did he lock them away, then?” “He doesn’t believe them, but he doesn’t want to destroy them either. They ''were written by Victor Senior, so...” Jerome gave a nervous laugh. “Whatever. We need those papers. Once we have them, we just need to locate the orb.” “You two act like it’s really that simple,” “Well, it kind of is,” Patricia shrugged. “We’ve done this before. The only hard part is locating the orb, but if we can figure out where Nina went...” “Okay, well...I need to get to school.” “Of course. But we’ll need to talk to you tomorrow.” He looked at Jerome in confusion. “Why?” “Simple. Today...you’ll be gathering more information for us. Do you think you can do that?” “You mean...spy?” He nodded. Dan cracked a smile. “I think I can manage that.” ------ “Go talk to him, Jamb.” Jade demanded, pointing at Walking Bunny. “He’s right there and he’s alone.” “Okay, but you guys’ll need to help me.” “Whatever you need,” Ell nodded. “Now, come on.” Jambie swallowed down her fear and walked up to his locker. “Hi,” “Oh, hey,” He gave her a tired smile. “Hey Walking Bunny...Jambie wanted to talk to you.” Jade grinned, nudging her friend forward. “See you two later!” She and Ell escaped. “Thanks for nothing,” Jambie mumbled. “What was that about?” Walking Bunny asked. “Nothing, nothing. So...uh, what’s up?” “Really nothing, I just want to sleep.” “Oh, yeah, me too.” She laughed. He chuckled. “I bet you had more sleep than I did,” “No way. I was up until midnight studying, and then I had this really weird dream about this cat that-“ She stopped herself. Walking Bunny was looking at her curiously, then broke into a smile. “No, continue, I want to hear about that dream cat. You can’t just leave me hanging.” Relief washed over her. This was easier than she had expected. “Well, okay, so I was just walking home from some sort of mall or something, and then this cat with a dress showed up and...” ----- Bailey and Red were in class talking about their sport’s project. “We need to give all the players helmets,” Red was saying. His partner nodded. “But they can’t be too heavy, otherwise-“ “Hey, you two working on that project thing?” Dan asked, finally entering the classroom. “Not anymore.” Bailey smiled, putting the papers away. Dan shrugged and took a seat in the empty desk nearby as Alaisia and Nakiyah entered the room and took their seats in the desk in front. “Oh hey, are you two the new girls?” Corrin looked up as they entered the room. “Yeah,” Alaisia smiled. “I’m Alsaisia.” “Hey, I’m Nakiyah.” “So, you two like this school so far?” Theresa asked. “I think it’s really cool here,” Nakiyah said. “So, are you all from Horus House? I heard it’s nicer than Sekhmet is,” Liz grinned. “Because we’re special,” Jade and Ell came in and took their seats. “Because who’s special?” “Oh, they were just bragging about Horus House,” Ellen explained, joining in on the conversation. “Even though our House is newer,” “Not as pretty though,” They continued debating as Walking Bunny and Jambie entered, joking around. “Okay, you win, you definitely had the weirder dream,” She said. “Nah, that space one you had was pretty weird.” “Not as weird as your-“ Jambie stopped when she realized Jade and Ell were both watching them, and were smiling. “Oh, hey guys.” The bell rang and Mr. Campbell came in. Everyone took their seats as he began to teach. Walking Bunny sat down next to Dan and pulled out his books. That’s when he realized...Where was the journal? ''This is not good, ''He thought. Category:Blog posts